


Sanctuary

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer knows what Deacon really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Authors Note: I wrote this really quick and on my phone so please forgive any mistakes. I suddenly have LOTS of feels for these two and don't know why
> 
> Feedback is love!

Her mouth crashes on his and his lips taste like whiskey and pain. All at once the voices in her head fall silent and it's an odd feeling. It's not like when she's with Cole, where they go silent like they're holding their breath and waiting. 

This silence is deafening and makes her ears ring. 

Maybe it's because of his walls. She knows his story, knows his pain. Knows he built up walls so high they nearly touched the sky. Until a certain blonde knocked her way through and sent them tumbling. Deacon rebuilt them, Jennifer can feel it but there's a hole. It's a small thing, but she imagines if she tries, she could slip through. 

His walls protect her. Bring her peace.

Eventually they'll bring death. It's not his fault, she knows this too. It's technically Ramse's fault. Teddy brings out the scared little boy, triggers the awful ache in his chest. Suffocates him until he lashes out. Yes, she has seen it all, Time has been generous with this knowledge. Deacon still blames himself but she knows that one day he won't. And that's the day his lips will move under hers. 

She breaks from the kiss and find surprisingly beautiful green eyes staring at her with shock. 

"What the fuck?" He asks, his voice soft. Not angry. Good sign. 

"You're not just a King, you're a castle," she muses. 

He stares at her, brows slightly raised. "You're insane."

She smiles. "Not insane, Theodore, I am  
Time. And Time is on your side." Her lips quirk with the effort not to start singing.

"Please go bother Ramse."

She takes his dismissal with a laugh. "I like bothering you." The voices whisper disjointed words, fragments of memories of past, present, and future and she tilts her head, straining to head the message that they're trying to tell her.

"I'm not good for you. Not good for anyone."

He's still hurting over Cassie and that's okay. Hell, Cassie had that affect on damn near everyone. It wasn't hard to see the shining light in Cassie and not want to huddle around her warmth. She gets it; gets him. "You're violent and strong and filled with anger and hurt...but you're good. Fit to wear your crown." 

"Jennifer..."

The voices are suddenly louder, harsher and she's moving before she can stop herself. Fingertips touch the scruffy underside of his chin and words burst from her tongue. Her lips can't hold them back, even if she tried.

"You may be my death bringer, but you're also hollowed ground." Her eyes lock with his and out pops the word that Time itself passes down to her, the most important word she can say to Theodore William Deacon, " _Sanctuary._ "

Jennifer twists away but not before she sees the look of almost fear in his eyes. She heads out of the room without another word. He doesn't see her yet but one day soon, he will. She's okay with waiting.


End file.
